


Love games

by imaginesandideas



Series: Warren Worthington one-shots [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, oh and there' alcohol too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandideas/pseuds/imaginesandideas
Summary: You meet at the bar, and it can lead to one thing... right?





	Love games

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "So Hott" by Kid Rock, and "Kitty Sucker" and "Latex Dreams" by Frank Carter and the Rattlesnakes.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr (@imaginesandideas).

Fuck, of course, she was showing off. Right in front of everyone, fully aware that he was watching. Leather skirt tight around her waist as she rolls her hips to the beat slowly. Warren is pretty sure the knee socks she’s wearing are hooked in a garter belt, the straps are evident as she leans down and her skirt strains on the clips.

The sight itself is torture. And she doesn’t even notice that he sits in the booth opposite her. He has a perfect view of his prey on a bar stool.

Her friend glares at him every now and then, it was apparent that she hasn’t seen a mutant like him before. Maybe she’d never seen a mutant whatsoever. Warren, however, couldn’t care less; his darkened pupils are plastered to the backside of one girl the whole night. _You._

Hips swinging as you slip off the barstool, heels clicking loudly in Warren’s ears. It’s like the music doesn’t even exist, only you.

The lights are dimmed, but you could see the greedy glint in his eyes.

You swear it was as if he put a spell on you, keeping you in place, unable to look away.

Cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth dangerously while he searches for the lighter in the pockets of his washed-out leather jacket. Pupils dark and glossy like the remnants of his drink in a glass. You guessed it was whisky, given the ice cubes floating in the liquid.

He exhaled a cloud of smoke upwards, right above his head, making his features soften beneath the fumes. You lick your upper lip unknowingly, and he grins in your direction, devilish look of satisfaction written on his face with every little muscle strain.

Dark Angel in all his glory.

Batting your eyelashes you break the eye contact, leaning your elbows on the counter. Your friend tries to persuade you to leave, but you’re not even trying to listen, jamming her words with the vibe of the song and two swift shots of tequila. It’s soon that she lets go and leaves the building, though you’re too busy minding your own business.

“_You’re bad luck, princess._”

You turn around frowning, his words drowned out by the music. Warren leans in, almost tasting your perfume on his tongue as he speaks.

“_I said, that you look like you bring bad luck._”

Your gaze raises slowly to examine his face, your lashes thick with mascara though eyes bright and full of wit. The tip of your tongue darts out to lick your bottom lip before biting into it.

You know what you’re doing to him.

“_I guess you haven’t had a closer look at yourself in a mirror._” Your voice sounds lower. Elbows leaning on the counter as you expose your neck even further as if to get a better view at the man.

His hair is ruffled, neatly shaved at the sides. Curls so soft that the only thing stopping you from running fingers through them, was not enough alcohol in the bloodstream. But yes, his hair looks perfect.

Perfect for tugging.

Your gaze wanders lower, taking in his strong looking neck, sharp jaw and baby-looking eyes. If stripped off his rough features, he could actually resemble an angel. His wings were ethereal enough.

But real angels don’t eat you out with just their eyes.

Warren chuckles at your exclamation.

“_Feisty._”

“_You like feisty, don’t you?_”

“_Yeah, but I don’t like to talk that much._”

His fingers trace your hipbone through the material of the skirt. Involuntarily he bites his lower lip in anticipation and his eyes lock with yours. It’s almost as if he’s lost his irises, pupils taking their place completely. Tongue slipping out just for a moment to lip the upper lip. You’re inching closer.

“_What do you like then, angel?_”

He smirks at the nickname. Leaning down to your neck, he takes in your smell. It was both sweet and peppery, resembling your attitude perfectly. He gently places a strand of hair behind your ear.

“_I think you already know love._”

* * *

The night air is fresh, leaving goosebumps on your skins as Warren pins you to the brick wall. Bathroom stalls were out of the question. Sticky tiles and counters weren’t an option, you know them all too well by now. And this couldn’t get any further than the bar. It _won’t_ get any further. This isn’t anything serious. It’s a game, and you’re both winning.

You hold onto his shoulders while his fingers expertly examine the undergarments, lifting the black skirt to confirm his earlier assumption.

“_Naughty._” he mumbles while pulling on the elastic, short shot of pain on your thigh making you moan. “_And wet._” thumb deliciously cold against your clothed clit.

Nails scratch on his leather jacket. Breaths tangle in a mixture of moans and shaky sighs.

He assaults your neck as his fingers expertly move your black, lacy panties aside to work on your folds, forcing another series of moans from you.

“_So good._” you almost breathe out and your eyes closed shut at the feeling. You exclaim while rolling your hips into his. “_But need you inside._”

“_Yeah?_”

“_Yeah._”

In the blink of an eye he nudges your legs further apart, motioning for you to jump, supporting your back on the wall with your legs around his hips. You watch him as he unzips his pants in a swift motion, one hand firmly squeezing your thigh to keep you stable. Soon he’s lined up with your entrance. 

He’s hard enough that you know you’ll be a ruin before the night is over. 

“_Like what you’re seeing?_” the glint of mischief in his eyes is evident. Tables have turned, and now it was him who caught you staring.

“_Maybe._” You respond trapping your bottom lip between the teeth. 

He’s lost in your effortless glow, in the way your lashes flutter, how your cheeks stiffen in a smirk. He’s lost in you so badly, that if your hand lowered from his neck just above his chest you’d feel his heart stop for a moment. But he shakes it off and thrusts forward with such force both of you gasp at the feeling. Your nails scratch at the skin on his neck and he hisses, immediately returning to previously stopped attack on your neck, hips snapping in sync with arising purple marks.

“_I missed this._” you spill out with your eyes squinted. His head tilts up at your words. You let yourself drown in the raw sensation of him moving in and out of you, your wetness thoroughly coating his cock.

“_I missed_**_ you._**” he almost whispers before quickening the pace, giving you no time to reflect on his words. It’s all desire, flushed skin and involuntary groans. It’s the slick sound of your bodies connected in the act of pure lust. It’s his leather trousers rubbing against your bare thighs with every motion and brick wall scratching the back of your jacket. It’s his tongue on your heated skin and teeth sinking into your shoulder. Blooming bruises from his tight grip on your hips and the sweet awareness of their existence the next day. And your fingers tugging at his hair before lingering lower to his back to trace over his feathery wings.

You’re close and he knows it. He feels it with every fibre of his being. Your velvety walls tightening around him slowly, bringing him closer to his own release. But he doesn’t want to let go just yet.

“_Look at me. _____ look at me._” and you do. From beneath your dark lashes and heavy eyelids. Warren’s gaze is soft as your eyes lock in a breathy consent. “_You’re so good, so tight._”

“_Uh-huh._” you nod frantically, and your eyes close at the intensity with which he hits that sensitive spot inside you. With every crash of your hips your vision is becoming more blurry, streetlights shining like shooting stars. Thank heavens for waterproof mascara. “_Baby, Warren. Baby I’m so close._” you all but whisper, body suddenly so heavy you barely keep yourself from falling. Instead you catch balance by holding onto his leather covered shoulders, silvery studs rubbing into your palms.

“_Let go _____. I’ve got you._”

And you do, with explosion of lightning and jolt of electricity climbing from your core up to your spine to finally reach your skull, making you dizzy and out of breath. 

Your pleasure-filled expression overwhelms him yet again. Mouth agape, tiny frown formed between your brows. Delicious chest raising and falling quickly as you catch your breath. His cock somehow reaches even deeper while he leans down to bite your tits through the material of your blouse.

Slowly you stabilize your breath and glance down.

“_Almost there._”

“_Stay._” You reach out to stop him from pulling out and he frowns. “_I’m on a pill._” His lips are back on your own at an instant, biting and sucking as he catches his own release. Your fingers mow his hair, gently pulling. He lets out guttural moan and leans back. His eyes are adhered to where your bodies meet. Skin slapping on skin, your wetness pooling down your shaky thighs. He groans again and you take note of how his movements are becoming erratic and breaths short. You whisper with your hand resting on his cheek. “_Doing so good. My beautiful Angel._”

“_Fuck!_”

“_That’s it baby, let go. Come inside me. Paint me like I’m yours._”

It’s how his wings spread behind his back and how he hisses before his lips form into plump round shape, that you know he’s there. Right behind you, like he always does.

You can feel the spurts of him cum dripping down your walls, threatening to trail down your legs, but you don’t even care. Warren is a panting mess, his softening cock still between your legs as he braces one arm on the wall behind you, the other glued to your thigh. You pull his head to your chest, fingers lazily tracing along his jaw, cheeks, smoothing curls on top of his head.

“_I swear, you’re a fucking devil woman._”

“_It’s only fair since you’re my angel._” you say as your fingers move away a strand of hair from above his eyebrow before placing a kiss there. It’s gentle, fuelled by feeling Warren himself can’t quite put into words. Instead he looks at you as if there was no other thing in the world. The icy brightness of his irises so piercing you don’t want to blink and break the silent spell he’s put on you.

And so you stay like this for a moment, both too exhausted and too satisfied to step back. To come back inside and act as if nothing happened. As if there’s nothing between the two of you. As if you’re never going to see each other again.

It’s a love game, right?


End file.
